Under The Moon
by 0smose
Summary: /Suite de Destroy The Wall\ En adoptant Leosophia, la fille de Red, Regina et Emma ignoraient certainement les conséquences de leurs actes. Non seulement celle-ci grandit à une vitesse phénoménale, mais elle manie la magie avec une habilité rare. Les questions se multiplieront lorsqu'un Sorcier du nom de Nicolaï réclamera la fille pour préserver la paix... Swan Queen !
1. Prologue : Leosophia

**Under The Moon**

**est une fanfiction basée sur la série _Once Upon A Time_**

**et plus particulièrement axée sur le couple que forment _Regina et Emma_.**

* * *

_Si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie, Destroy The Wall, vous pourrez la retrouver sur le site. J'espère de tout coeur que cette nouvelle partie satisfera vos attentes et votre imagination._

* * *

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi pour Destroy The Wall, pour toutes les mises en favoris, pour les plus de 150 reviews qui m'ont toutes données chaud au coeur ! J'espère pouvoir retrouver la plupart d'entre vous sur cette nouvelle partie._

_Je vous souhaite en tous cas une excellente lecture._

_Osmose_

* * *

**PROLOGUE : LEOSOPHIA**

* * *

« **Regina... Je t'en prie... Aide-moi...** »

Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Regina. Qui était cet enfant ? D'où venait-il ? Etait-il de Red ? Pourquoi celle-ci était barbouillée de sang ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi demandait-elle son aide ? Ce furent là seulement les premières questions que l'Ancienne Reine se posait face à cet enfant inconnu. Mais face au visage décomposé de son amie – car oui, à présent, elle considérait Red comme son amie, elle ne put en poser aucune. Elle se contenta de la saisir par l'avant-bras, essayant de faire preuve de sang-froid.

« **Ne reste pas dehors, entre. Entre, allez. **» elle lui intima.

La jeune femme à la cape rouge s'exécuta. La porte se referma derrière elle. L'enfant ne pleurait pas, il semblait même endormi. La jeune femme s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Regina ne savait par où commencer.

«** Je n'en voulais pas tu sais.** » Red lui déclara, dos à elle. «** Un bébé ? Moi ? Tu te rends compte ? **» sa voix était faible, comme un murmure, emplie de sanglots.

Mais Regina savait que Red aurait fait une excellente mère. Pourtant, celle-ci semblait tétanisée. Peut-être à l'idée de toutes les responsabilités que cela engendrerait.

« **Est-ce... Le tien ? **» Regina demanda, d'une voix basse, comme pour éviter de l'effrayer.

« **Oui Regina... Je suis sa mère.** » Regina en eut le souffle coupé.

« **Et le père ?** »

Red resta un moment silencieuse, caressant le front de son enfant. Elle semblait sereine, dans cette position, pourtant elle semblait être un véritable ouragan, à l'intérieur.

« **Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il est parti. **» elle lui avoua en secouant doucement la tête.

Regina baissa doucement les yeux.

« **Il y a quelques mois, tu ne semblais pas enceinte. **»

« **Je l'étais.** »

« **Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis...? **»

Red sentit une vague de larmes lui monter aux yeux, si vite qu'elle eut du mal à répondre dans un premier temps.

«** Je... Je n'étais pas prête.** »

Regina soupira doucement, ne sachant comment gérer la situation. Que devait-elle faire ? Quel était son rôle ? Elle pouvait apporter son soutien, certes, mais elle aurait souhaité faire tellement plus. Alors Red se retourna vers son amie, le visage plein d'espoir et les yeux plein de suppliques.

« **Regina, je ne **_**suis**_** pas prête. A élever un enfant, seule, dans les bois. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.** » elle baissa son regard sur l'enfant et sourit doucement. « **Je veux qu'elle obtienne tout le confort et tout l'amour qu'elle mérite.** »

Regina sourit doucement, Red avait tout à fait raison.

« **C'est une fille ? **»

« **Oui... **»

«** Lui as-tu donné un nom ? **»

Red eut un éclat de rire baigné de larmes. Son cœur se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut un moment qu'il cessa de battre. Elle regardait sa fille avec tendresse, elle tenait à elle.

« **Leosophia.** »

« **C'est magnifique.** »

Red releva les yeux vers elle, fit un pas en avant. De nouveau, son regard changea, il s'emplit d'espoir. Comme si... Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de Regina.

« J**'ai pensé que Belle et Rumple pouvaient s'en occuper mais... J'ai peur qu'ils ne savent pas s'y prendre... C'est stupide, certes, mais j'ai un peu peur...** » elle lui expliqua. Regina sut alors où elle allait en venir, aussitôt ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

«** Alors tu as pensé qu'Emma et moi... ?** »

« **Vous pourriez l'élever, oui...** » Regina allait répliquer quelque chose mais le mot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Aussitôt Red s'approcha encore, essayant de la convaincre. « **Vous avez déjà élevé Henry, et je sais que vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'enfant alors... J'ai pensé que vous seriez toutes les deux heureuses d'offrir à Henry une petite sœur... **»

Cette fois, Regina referma la bouche. Que devait-elle faire exactement ? Bien sûr, elle avait déjà élevé Henry, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Aujourd'hui, il avait 13 ans, et elle vivait avec Emma un amour passionnel. Quelle place aurait cette enfant, dans leur famille ? La brune savait pertinemment qu'elle-même était capable d'élever Leosophia – peut-être même en ressentait-elle l'envie à cet instant, mais Emma serrait-elle du même avis ?

« **Je t'en prie, Regina, je n'ai personne d'autre... **» Red supplia.

«** Je dois en parler à Emma...** » elle le devait, oui, son amie le savait.

« **Où est-elle ?** »

«** Au Palais pour la naissance des héritiers. Elle reviendra bientôt. **»

Red tendit son enfant vers Regina, celle-ci l'observa, incrédule.

« **Prends-le, en attendant.** »

«** Pardon ?** »

« **Je ne dois pas m'y attacher, Regina, je ne peux pas ! Alors s'il te plaît, prends-la et occupe-t-en jusqu'au retour d'Emma... Si jamais celle-ci refuse, j'irai rendre visite à Belle et Rumple. **»

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Red, malgré toute sa tristesse, semblait déterminée, sûre d'elle et de son choix. Regina pouvait-elle dire non ? Elle ne s'occuperait de cet enfant qu'une semaine, avec de la chance. Elle s'avança alors, prit le drap et sentit le poids du bébé dans ses bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Leosophia. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, des souvenirs plein le cœur.

« **Bonjour Leo... Je m'appelle Regina. Je prendrai soin de toi.** » elle se surprit à dire.

Red sourit à la scène, attendrie, heureuse. Elle savait que Regina et Emma feraient toutes deux d'excellentes mères et sa fille pourrait grandir dans un climat familial favorable.

« **Merci... Vraiment... **»

Regina hocha doucement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Red quitta les lieux, laissant Regina et Leosophia faire plus ample connaissance. Ainsi donc, alors que l'Ancienne Reine était en froid avec sa compagne, elle devrait, en plus de s'excuser, tenter de lui faire accepter un enfant...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Voici donc mon prologue, inscrivez-vous dès maintenant pour connaître la suite des événements, qui arrivera certainement dès la semaine prochaine ! Bisous à vous tous._


	2. Rentrer chez Soi

**CHAPITRE UN : RENTRER CHEZ SOI**

* * *

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit doucement. Emma apparut, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose... Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle fit un pas silencieux à l'intérieur, temps pour elle d'apercevoir son père, près d'une étagère. Elle referma le panneau de bois, signifiant sa présence, les yeux de James se levèrent alors vers elle.

« **Bonjour Emma.** » ils ne s'étaient guère encore entrevus.

« **Tu n'étais pas au repas ce matin. **» elle souligna, comme pour lui confirmer sa faute.

Il baissa les yeux sur un livre ouvert qu'il feuilletait avant l'arrivée de sa fille.

« **En effet.** »

«** Étais-tu déjà ici ? Tu passes tes journées cloîtré dans cette pièce. **»

« **J'aime beaucoup lire.** »

« **C'est faux. Tu ne fais que m'éviter, voilà tout.** » elle constata platement.

James soupira doucement. Bien sûr qu'il l'évitait. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas envie de se cacher de ce fait. Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de me regarder quand je te parle !** » elle lâcha, sur les nerfs. Mais il s'exécuta.

« **Quoi ? Devons-nous encore nous battre ?!** » il s'énerva, lui aussi.

« **Ah, nous nous sommes battus ?** »

«** Nous ne faisons que ça depuis ton arrivée !** »

« **A qui la faute ?** »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Ta bien aimée Regina...** » il serra les dents.

Elle leva le doigt vers lui, menaçante.

« **Ne... Parle pas... De Regina ! **» ses dents étaient serrées.

« **C'est pourtant à cause d'elle que tu ne vis plus au château !** »

« **A cause d'elle ? Mais tu rigoles ? J'en avais juste raz-le-bol de t'entendre profaner des insanités sur elle ! **» James resta silencieux. De nouveau, elle avait raison, mais son ego le poussait à ne pas l'avouer.

Emma soupira, lui tendit un papier enroulé. Il le lut, fronça les sourcils, releva les yeux vers sa fille.

«** Alors tu t'en vas, encore ? **»

«** Regina me demande de revenir, je le ferai.** »

« **Je croyais que vous étiez en froid ?** »

Elle arqua un sourcil.

« **Comment... ?** […] **Attends, tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?! **» elle s'emporta, sidérée.

« **Je ne souhaitais pas entendre cette discussion.** »

«** Tu t'es permis, pourtant. **»

James resta silencieux.

« **Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois rentrer. **»

« **Elle ne dit pas pourquoi.** »

« **Et alors ?! Regina est ma compagne, si elle a besoin de moi, si elle me demande de rentrer, je le ferai, un point c'est tout !** »

«** Elle t'a vraiment ensorcelée. **»

« **Je venais juste te saluer, cesse de chercher à me mettre en colère.** »

« **Eh bien pars ! **» il lâcha, sec. Emma le fixa durement.

«** Décidément tu me déçois.** »

Elle soupira lourdement alors qu'Henry entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

« **Maman ?!** » elle se retourna vers lui. « **Les affaires sont prêtes, nous pouvons y aller. **»

Il s'approcha doucement, pourtant l'atmosphère était palpable. Il prit vite conscience qu'il venait de couper leur houleuse conversation.

« **Bien. Salues donc ton grand-père, nous partons. **» elle indiqua, quittant la pièce avant même qu'on ne lui réponde.

« **Tu devrais peut-être un peu plus gentil avec elle...** » il lui confia. En voyant ses sourcils froncés, Henry reprit : « **C'est n'est qu'un conseil, hein !** »

James fit une légère grimace.

« **Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, tu ne peux pas comprendre. **»

Henry le frappa sur le bras.

«** Eh ! **»

«** Ne me prend pas pour un bébé ! J'ai 13 ans, non 3 !** »

James soupira doucement. Alors quoi ? Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

« **Elioss et Elise sont vraiment trop mignons ! Tu trouves pas ? **»

Henry était joyeux et heureux de rentrer. Mais il était aussi très heureux d'avoir vu les deux bébés. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des nouveaux-nés. Emma sourit doucement. Tous deux à dos de cheval, ils traversaient la forêt en direction de leur maison, cachée sous les épais feuillages.

«** Ils le sont, oui. **»

«** Je leur ressemblais, quand j'étais bébé ?!** »

Emma s'esclaffa doucement.

« **Tous les bébés se ressemblent assez, pendant les premières semaines. Ils prennent ****forme après.** »

« **Tu crois que toi ou Regina vous en aurez un, un jour ?** »

Emma arqua un sourcil, offrant un regard interrogatif à sa question.

« **Et comment tu imagines la chose ? Qu'il me pousse un organe supplémentaire pendant la nuit ?** »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Henry grimaça à la suite.

«** T'es dégoûtante maman ! **»

« **Hahaha, ta question est quand même étrange ! **»

Henry haussa les épaules, décontracté.

«** Bah, je sais pas, il existe pas un sort qui fait des bébés ?** »

« **Malheureusement, je ne pense pas.** »

« **Tu as demandé à Regina ? **»

«** Non, on n'en parle pas. **»

« **Pourquoi ? **»

Emma fronça de nouveau les sourcils, tournant son regard vers son fils.

« **On vient de commencer notre vie à deux.** »

« **ça fait 5 mois !** »

« **Exactement. On a envie de prendre notre temps. **»

«** Mais j'aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Ce serait marrant, il ferait ce que je lui dis !** »

Emma éclata de rire.

« **Un enfant n'est pas un esclave. **»

Henry sourit, lança son cheval au trot. Ils étaient presque arrivés.

* * *

Regina était assise dans la pelouse, observant la petite Leosophia, couchée dans ses bras. L'enfant était là depuis 3 jours maintenant. Et la brune s'y attachait de plus en plus. Son esprit maternel avait pris le dessus, elle ne l'ignorait pas. En entendant le bruit des sabots, son visage s'illumina et elle releva les yeux immédiatement. Elle savait très bien qui venait, elle savait très bien que cela bouleverserait sa vie.

Les chevaux apparurent, un par un. Henry chevauchait le premier, suivi d'Emma. Leurs visages semblèrent se peindre d'interrogation en voyant l'enfant. Avant même qu'ils ne la saluent, Regina se leva doucement. Henry quitta son cheval et se précipita vers sa mère adoptive, le sourire aux lèvres.

«** Maman ! Qui est-ce ? Où l'as-tu eu ?! **» il s'écria, suivi d'une série de questions que Regina ne comprit pas vraiment.

« **Je te présente Leosophia. **» elle fut certainement la plus heureuse de voir son fils se pencher sur le bébé, l'observant d'un air joyeux.

« **Depuis quand elle est arrivée ?! **»

« **3 jours. **»

« **Et on la garde ?!** »

Emma posa pied à terre. Aussitôt, Henry s'écarta, la laissant s'approcher. Il savait lui aussi que faire accepter le bébé serait dur.

«** Emma... **» Regina murmura, alors que son visage se décomposait par la peur.

La blonde avait un regard si noir que sa compagne eut un moment envie de se cacher. Mais elle s'était préparée à affronter le regard de sa belle. Après tout, celle-ci était arrivée là, avait vu un bébé, ne savait rien de lui.

« **Qu'est-ce... que c'est que ça ?!** » s'écria Emma, choquée.

« **S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer. **»

« **J'espère qu'il n'est pas de toi ?! **»

« **Quoi ? Mais d'où sors-tu ça ?!** »

Emma ne semblait pas savoir comment gérer la situation. Elle paniquait, elle avait peur. De quoi ? Elle l'ignorait peut-être elle-même, ou au contraire, elle avait trop d'émotions dans la tête.

« **Bien. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire... Je vais débarrasser les chevaux. **»

Puis, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers sa monture afin de lui enlever son équipement et ses propres affaires. Aussitôt Henry s'approcha de Leosophia et le sourire de Regina réapparut.

« **Alors ?! On va la garder ?!** » il demanda, tout excité.

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, mais ce fut Emma qui ouvrit la bouche.

« **J'en doute, crois-moi !** »

Les visages de Regina et Henry se décomposèrent. Emma, elle, semblait déterminée.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Soirée Mouvementée

**CHAPITRE DEUX : SOIREE MOUVEMENTEE**

* * *

La nuit tomba vite sur la Forêt Enchantée. L'obscurité enveloppa l'atmosphère comme de l'eau sur les roches. La famille Swan-Mills se retrouva donc chez elle, au grand complet pour la première fois depuis un mois. Mais l'ambiance qui régnait sous ce toit n'était pas des plus joyeuses... Emma n'avait pas décroché mot depuis son entrée. Regina, elle, conversait avec son fils, Leosophia étant couchée depuis une bonne heure. De temps en temps, elle observait aussi Emma, dans son coin. Elle savait que les foudres tomberaient sur elle une fois Henry couché. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« **Je t'écoute. **» furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça, durs, secs, alors que le garçon avait filé dans sa chambre.

Regina se tenait droite devant elle, debout, ne sachant par où commencer. Sa compagne, elle, assise dans le sofa, semblait aussi froide que la glace.

« **Red est venue avec elle, i jours. Elle a frappé à la porte, terrorisée, affaiblie, plus triste que je ne l'avais jamais vue.** »

Emma arqua un sourcil, interrogative, son visage passant de la colère à l'incompréhension.

«** Red... ? Elle était enceinte ? **»

«** Oui. Mais elle nous l'a caché car elle n'était elle-même pas prête à accueillir un enfant dans sa vie. **» Regina soupira doucement puis, d'un geste presqu'habituel, se dirigea vers une étagère pour se servir un verre d'alcool fort.

La blonde pensa un moment lui demander d'éviter, mais elle ne fit aucune abstraction, en fin de compte.

« **Elle pensait d'abords confier Leo à Rumpelstilskin et Belle mais... **»

«** Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une excellente idée. **» conclut Emma en hochant la tête.

« **Exact. Elle a pensé que... Comme nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant, toi et moi, nous serions heureuses d'avoir cette possibilité... **» la Reine baissa les yeux, se pinçant la lèvre.

«** Et tu crois qu'elle restera en dehors de ça pendant toute l'éducation de sa fille ? Tu crois franchement qu'élever l'enfant d'une autre, de notre amie, ce sera facile ?** » Emma fronçait les sourcils, visiblement dure mais nullement en colère, comme tout à l'heure.

Regina se contracta alors, touchée.

« **Je n'ai jamais dis que ce sera facile ! J'ai accepté de l'aider, c'est tout. Et... Je t'avoue qu'avoir un bébé avec toi me rendrait heureuse. **»

Emma écarquilla les yeux, se déridant immédiatement, à la fois surprise mais aussi attendrie. Elle sourit doucement, s'esclaffa même, puis se leva pour prendre le verre de sa belle et le déposer sur la table basse. Elles se firent face, un moment, et pour la première fois depuis le retour d'Emma, elles se regardèrent tendrement l'une l'autre.

« **Oh Regina... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?** »

« **Quoi donc ?** »

« **Que...Que tu voulais un enfant...** »

« **C'était stupide puisque nous ne pouvions pas en avoir. **»

Emma passa une main sur la joue de sa compagne, toucher sa peau lui avait terriblement manqué.

«** J'aurais très bien compris. Je sais que... Tu as plus l'esprit maternel que moi. Tu as élevé Henry.** »

Regina secoua doucement la tête.

« **Et toi tu es revenue le chercher. **»

Emma soupira doucement, c'était totalement vrai. Mais elle sentait que la phrase de Regina n'était absolument pas pour lui faire du tord ou lui signifier son mépris, au contraire, c'était comme si elle la remerciais.

«** Je pensais que cela te ferait aussi plaisir d'élever Leosophia. Avec toutes les choses négatives qu'elle nous apportera, mais surtout pour toutes les positives.** »

La Reine baissa les yeux, un peu triste de devoir se séparer de la fillette. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus penser que Rumpelstilskin pouvait l'élever à sa place. Elle ne doutait absolument pas des capacités de Belle mais du pouvoir de son True Love sur l'enfant, ses souvenirs de Baelfire, tout, en somme.

« **Je... Regina... Je sais que tu aimes cet enfant, déjà. Ça se voit. Ça se voyait aussi ****quand je suis arrivée et je t'avoue que ça m'a mis en rogne de voir que tu lui accordait tant d'attention d'un coup, alors que j'ignorais tout d'elle.** » elle baissa les yeux, comme honteuse.

Regina s'esclaffa, tout à coup, le visage illuminé.

«** Alors c'est donc ça ?** » Emma gardait les yeux baissés, se pinçant les lèvres. « **Tu as peur de passer en second plan ?** »

«** C'est con, je sais. **»

«** Non ! Non. C'est... **» elle passa une main sur sa hanche. « **Adorable. **»

Sa compagne releva timidement les yeux.

« **C'est vrai ?** »

«** Bien sûr.** »

«** Alors...** » elle ressemblait à un enfant en quête de quelque chose. « **Tu me promets que je serai toujours en premier plan ?** »

Regina se mit à rire doucettement.

« **Oui. **»

Emma sourit, heureuse de l'entendre.

«** Demain nous enverrons une lettre à Red afin de l'informer de notre décision.** »

Le visage de Regina sembla s'éclairer, un véritable soleil dans la pièce.

«** Tu acceptes ?!** »

« **Oui. **»

Regina s'élança dans les bras de sa compagne, un élan d'affection qu'Emma eut du mal à canaliser sur-le-coup. Mais elle accueillit l'Ancienne Reine dans ses bras avec grand plaisir. Puis, elle s'écarta calmement. Regina était heureuse. Heureuse car elle vivait avec son True Love et, qu'avec elle, elle aurait 2 enfants.

«** Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour... Tu sais, le coffret... **» s'excusa doucement Regina, sans pour autant en perdre le sourire.

« **Moi aussi. Je n'aurai pas du le prendre comme ça.** »

«** J'ai décidé de m'en débarrasser. **»

« **Non, je te jure, s'il te tient à cœur de le garder, garde-le. **»

« **Non, ça ne me gêne pas. **»

Emma sourit doucement.

« **Très bien, comme tu voudras.** »

Regina saisit alors Emma par les hanches, approchant son corps du sien.

« **A présent... Embrasse-moi. **» elle lui intima.

Que répondre ? La belle blonde plaça ses mains autour du coup de Regina, laissant glisser son corps encore plus près de celui qu'elle souhaitait tant sentir. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser tendrement sucré. Aussitôt leurs esprits se chargèrent de désir, à tel point que leurs cœurs se serrèrent dans leurs poitrines. Elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées depuis trop longtemps. Un moment elles demeurèrent là, au milieu du salon, à s'embrasser. D'abords tendrement, puis langoureusement, passionnément, comme si elles se découvraient une fois encore.

Regina enleva gentiment les vêtements d'Emma, celle-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle était pressée, désireuse, tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle laissa tout de même l'Ancienne Reine lui ôter la chemise qu'elle portait alors. Puis, ce fut comme à son tour d'agir, elle saisit Regina par les épaules et la plaqua sur le sofa, près de la cheminée. Elle plaça une jambe entre les siennes et coucha tout son être auprès du sien.

« **Ici ? … Si Henry nous surprend... **» indiqua Regina.

« **Crois-moi, avec le bruit que tu feras il ne quittera même pas sa chambre !** »

« **Emma !** » gloussa-t-elle en faisant un nœud autour de son cou.

* * *

Elles firent ardemment l'amour, comme une flamme que l'on ravive. Puis, une fois la maison redevenue paisible et qu'elles se furent prouvé leur tendresse respective, elles s'allongèrent sur le tapis, près de la cheminée. Regina avait choisi de se couvrir d'un drap, Emma ne semblait pas aussi pudique.

« **Regina ?** » demanda Emma, attirant le regard de la concernée.

« **Hmm ?** »

« **Tu m'as manquée... **»

Les yeux de Regina s'attendrirent. Elle se rapprocha de sa belle pour l'embrasser.

« **Toi aussi...** »

« **Promets-moi qu'on ne se quittera jamais. **»

« **Miss Swan deviendrait-elle niaise ?** » s'esclaffa doucement Regina.

« **Roh, c'est bon hein !** »

« **Mais c'est chou, tout ça, qui aurait cru que la Princesse serait aussi mignonne ? **»

« **Cesse de te moquer !** »

Elles rirent, puis le silence revint tamiser l'endroit. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et était la seule source de lumière de la pièce.

«** Je te le promets.** » finit par murmurer l'Ancienne Reine.

Emma passa une main sur la nuque de sa bien-aimée, celle-ci vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

«** Je...** » la Princesse se stoppa en voyant les yeux bruns de sa belle la fixer tendrement. « **Je t'aime, Gina.** »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

«** Moi aussi.** »

Soudain, un pleurs retentit depuis la chambre.

« **Et merde, ça commence.** » Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuits seraient rudes, à présent.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Une Nuit à Trois

**CHAPITRE TROIS : UNE NUIT A TROIS**

* * *

_**Très chère Red,**_

_**J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'Emma et moi-même avons pris la décision d'élever Leosophia avec tout l'amour que nous possédons. Bien évidemment, tu auras la possibilité de venir lui rendre visite le plus souvent que tu voudras, notre porte te sera éternellement ouverte.**_

_**Avec toute notre amitié,**_

_**Regina**_

* * *

Lorsque les pleurs de Leosophia retentirent dans la maison ce matin-là, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle avait investi les lieux et tous semblaient très heureux de ce fait. Tous, certes, excepté lors de ce dur moment où quelqu'un devait se dévouer pour se lever.

« **Pitié, fais-la taire.** » grogna Emma en passant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« **C'est toujours moi. **» lui indiqua Regina sur un ton endormi. « **Cette fois, tu y vas.** »

« **Regi, s'il te plaît... **» lui supplia la blonde.

«** Je parviendrai aisément à me rendormir, libre à toi d'écouter ses pleurs encore longtemps.** »

Emma se tourna vers Regina mais celle-ci, dos à elle, ne semblait certainement pas décidée à y aller.

« **Si t'y vas, je te promets que la prochaine nuit j'irai.** »

« **Tu m'en dois déjà au moins une dizaine.** »

Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'Ancienne Reine ne bougerait pas. Alors, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Leosophia, elle se leva en grommelant des insultes et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant. Regina garda un œil ouvert, l'observant se faufiler derrière la porte. Emma avait encore du mal avec la maternité, elle n'avait visiblement jamais appris nul part. Bien qu'elle ait éternellement envie de s'occuper de Leosophia, Regina était décidée à voir sa compagne dans son rôle de mère.

Emma se glissa dans la chambre de Leo, celle-ci sembla immédiatement se calmer. L'adulte referma la porte, souhaitant éviter de voir Henry débarquer. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le bébé. Bien évidemment, s'occuper de lui en présence de Regina était totalement idéal mais, seule, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle avait tellement peur de mal faire... Mais en cet instant, elle était seule et elle devait calmer la petite par son unique acte. Elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau, soupira doucement puis observa l'enfant.

Leo grandissait à vue d'oeil. Un bébé de son âge aurait été deux fois plus petit. Mais personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, après tout, pourquoi le devrait-on ? Elle avait déjà quelques cheveux bruns sur le crâne, des joues potelées, une voix aiguë qui, comme ce soir, résonnait dans toute la maison. Mais ce soir, lorsque Leosophia tourna son petit visage grimaçant vers Emma, ses deux grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, tels les cieux éclaircis après une averse. En voyant la blonde, toutes les rides de tristesse que portaient son visage disparurent.

Emma se détendit sur-le-champ. Elle laissa une main descendre vers l'enfant et, aussitôt arrivée vers le bas, Leo lui saisit un doigt et le serra, comme heureuse de la voir.

« **ça va aller, je suis là regarde. Tu peux te rendormir. Tout va bien. **» elle lui disait de sa voix la plus douce, suivi d'autres paroles rassurantes.

Emma ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta là, à rassurer sa fille, mais elle y resta bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne crut. Leo ne semblait pas décidée à se rendormir.

« **Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Que tu t'endormes. Ainsi je pourrai retourner dans mon lit et dormir moi aussi. **» elle lui disait comme si elle lui chantait là une berceuse.

« **Tu veux que je prenne le relais ? **»

Emma se retourna vers sa compagne, qui venait silencieusement d'arriver.

« **Oh, tu aurais du rester au lit ! **» la gronda la blonde en un murmure. « **Je contrôle parfaitement la situation.** »

«** Oui, depuis presque une heure.** » sourit la brune en se rapprochant. « **Coucou mon cœur.** »

Leosophia éclata de rire en levant les pieds vers le ciel. Cela provoqua un léger amusement chez les deux adultes.

« **N'est-elle pas magnifique ?** » commenta Regina en souriant tendrement.

« **Elle l'est. **»

Regina passa sa main sur les petites jambes de sa fille, lui offrant son plus grand sourire.

« **Elle... Elle pourrait finir la nuit avec nous, tu ne crois pas ? **»

La brune arqua un sourcil et se retourna très lentement vers Emma.

« **Tu... es sûre que ça va Emma ?** » plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle recevait un coup de coude.

« **Sois pas outrageante !** »

«** Je te taquine. **»

Mais c'était la première fois qu'Emma explicitait son envie de rapprochement avec l'enfant. Et Regina en était la première heureuse. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« **Mais, où tu vas ? **» paniqua presque la Sauveuse en la regardant partir. Regina se retourna.

« **Eh bien dans la chambre ! Je t'attends. N'oublies pas Leo.** » elle lui sourit légèrement et se dirigea donc vers leur chambre.

Emma se tourna vers sa fille et secoua la tête.

«** Ta mère est une manipulatrice. Mais ne t'inquiète pas...** » elle se pencha pour doucement la soulever et la caler dans ses bras. « **… Je t'apprendrai à y faire face dignement. **»

Elle fila à travers la pièce, marcha le long du couloir pour terminer sa course dans sa chambre. Regina se trouvait déjà sous les draps et avait eu la bonté d'allumer une bougie sur la table de chevet. La brune était assise contre un oreiller et souriait de tendresse en voyant la scène : Emma portait Leosophia contre elle et, par son propre chef, jusqu'au lit.

« **Eeeeh, regardes qui nous attendait sous les draps !** » s'écriait Emma, comme une enfant.

Leosophia émit un petit cri aiguë qui fit rire Regina. Emma se glissa à son tour dans le lit, dégagé par sa compagne qui l'aida à s'installer plus convenablement. Leo eut la place principale : au centre, entre Regina et Emma. Aussitôt fut-elle allongée qu'elle bâilla.

« **Oh, je crois qu'elle a envie d'un autre petit somme.** » indiqua Regina, mais Emma l'avait bien compris.

« **Les bébés ne font que ça : se réveiller, manger, faire caca, dormir, à l'occasion jouer.** » s'outragea Emma en murmurant, observant le petit ange qui se trouvait près d'elle.

« **J'ignorais que tu te qualifiais comme tel. **» sourit Regina en dissimulant son rire.

« **Regina Mills. **» Emma releva les yeux vers sa bien-aimée avec un regard de défi. « **Saches que s'il n'y avait pas cet enfant entre nous deux à cet instant précis, tu serais déjà étouffée sous un oreiller. **» Regina se mit à rire de cette vision.

«** Tu auras tout le temps de te venger tout à l'heure.** »

«** Et crois-moi, c'est ce que je vais faire. **»

Lorsqu'elles posèrent de nouveau les yeux sur Leosophia, celle-ci s'était rendormie paisiblement. Elle fut suivie par ses deux parentes quelques minutes plus tard. Peut-être était-ce juste pour cette raison qu'elle avait pleuré... Pour les rejoindre et être plus près d'elles encore.

* * *

Il était plus de 11 heures lorsqu'Emma daigna ouvrir un œil. Le soleil transperçait à travers les volets et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait dormi presque toute la matinée. Bien évidemment, Regina et Leosophia ne se trouvaient plus dans le lit. L'Ancienne Reine était matinale. La blonde ronchonna, ce qui lui manquait certainement le plus depuis l'arrivée du bébé, c'était bien de se réveiller près de sa compagne et pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes de tendresse avant de se lever.

A vrai dire, elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis 3 semaines. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Regina, qui reportait toute son attention et son amour sur les enfants. Mais Emma, qui était un peu moins maternelle il faut l'avouer, commençait à sentir que son couple n'était plus vraiment le même. Où étaient passés les nuits torrides, les baisers fougueux à l'abri du regard d'Henry, les promenades à cheval... Et tout ce qui allait avec.

Peut-être était-ce un peu égoïste de sa part, mais Emma avait besoin de sentir la présence de Regina, de sentir son amour envers elle et elle avait aussi besoin de le lui montrer.

« **Regina ?** » elle interpella en entendant des pas dans le couloir.

C'était bien elle, seule, habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge sang qui lui allait à ravir. Emma arqua un sourcil.

«** Bonjour.** » lui sourit-elle en constatant qu'elle était réveillée.

«** Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?** »

« **Oh, ça.** » elle les secoua doucement, ce qui provoqua un léger frisson chez Emma. « **ça me manquait un peu. **»

La blonde sourit en hochant la tête et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Regina ferma donc la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit, près d'Emma. Celle-ci se releva tranquillement et s'approcha du visage de la Reine, à tel point qu'elles pouvaient entendre leur souffle respectif.

« **Tu sais que tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ?** » elle lui intima en se penchant vers sa nuque pour l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises.

«** Je te remercie... **» Regina ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment.

Emma posa alors ses mains sur le hanches de sa belle, elle avait tellement envie, besoin d'elle.

« **Emma...** »

«** Oui ?** » et elle continuait.

« **Ce n'est pas raisonnable... Je dois m'occuper de Leo.** » elle lui déclara sans l'arrêter pour autant.

«** Elle peut bien attendre un peu, nous accorder un moment à nous.** » puis elle sentit les mains de Regina lui saisir les siennes pour les enlever doucement. Elle s'écarta, la questionnant du regard.

« **C'est un bébé, on ne peut pas la faire attendre. Une autre fois, d'accord ?** » elle l'embrassa derechef puis s'éclipsa.

Emma grogna, frustrée d'être évincée ainsi sans aucune pitié. Elle posa les pieds sur le sol et soupira. Elle avait envie d'avoir une famille, mais elle avait aussi envie d'avoir un couple solide. Elle ne laisserait certainement pas faire Regina. Elle lui signifierait sa frustration par tous les moyens possibles. A partir de maintenant.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_C'est un court chapitre, j'en suis navrée et je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour le retard de publication ! A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment et j'écris au jour le jour c'est assez compliqué. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais de mon mieux ! _

_Bonne fin de vacances à tout le monde ! :D_


	5. Petit Message

_**Hello les amis ! Pas de chapitre pour cette semaine, malheureusement. A vrai dire, je suis absolument débordée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ni les idées. Bientôt la rentrée, tout le monde est assez occupé j'imagine. Je pense vous proposer un prochain chapitre dans quelques semaines ( deux ou trois, pas de panique ! ;) ), ou seulement lorsque j'aurai eu plus de temps pour me concentrer dessus. **_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne de fin de vacances, une bonne rentrée (surtout à celles et ceux qui intègrent un nouvel établissement, comme moi !) et plein de belles choses ! Gros bisous, à bientôt je l'espère. **_

_**0smose**_


	6. Dessiner l'Avenir

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'ai le plaisir et la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration ! Je l'ai rencontré, au coin d'un bar l'autre jour... Non je plaisante, elle s'est présentée sans demander. _

_J'espère que de votre côté tout se passe pour le mieux. Pour la petite histoire, je suis bien rentrée et je me plais dans ma formation – ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, j'en profite ! Récemment eh bien pas mal de changements dans mon quotidien mais je m'y fais. _

_Oh ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais peut-être aller aux Studios Harry Potter en Angleterre en décembre avec une amie ! Oui, je souhaitais absolument partager ça avec vous, ça me rend dingue !_

_Enfin, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : DESSINER L'AVENIR**

* * *

Regina avait investi la cuisine pour réaliser les plus délicieux œufs au plat de la Terre. Ce midi, Emma avait spécialement accepté de s'occuper de Leosophia pendant que sa belle cuisinait. Henry, lui, était confortablement installé dans le sofa, un livre ouvert dans les mains pour se plonger dans une histoire quelconque. La blonde souriait à l'enfant, la faisant jouer avec ses doigts.

«** Tu vois, tu te débrouilles très bien dans ton rôle de mère. **» lui glissa Regina en souriant tendrement.

« **Oui, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu as fini de préparer le biberon ?** »

Regina tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, saisit l'objet qu'elle cherchait et le tendit à la belle blonde. Emma arqua un sourcil, voyant bien que sa bien aimée était trop loin d'elle. Regina comprit et fit le tour de la table pour le lui donner. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner cuisiner mais Emma la coupa :

« **J'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?** »

«** Tu es une vraie enfant toi aussi. **» elle rit légèrement et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de retourner à ses occupations, laissant une Emma bougonne derrière elle.

La blonde se pencha vers sa fille pour lui donner son déjeuner. Celle-ci posa ses deux mains sur le biberon, ses grands yeux ouverts se posant sur sa mère. Emma était émerveillée de voir sa fille ainsi. Elle souriait bêtement et en oubliait presque que c'était la petite qui bénéficiait de toute l'attention de Regina.

«** J'ai l'impression que notre petit amour avait faim. **» elle sourit.

« **Henry, à table. **» annonça Regina en posant le repas sur la table à manger.

«** J'arrive !** »

Le temps pour celui-ci de finir son paragraphe pour bondir du canapé et se faufiler à table.

«** Je mangerai après. **» indiqua Emma, occupée.

« **Tu veux que je te donne la béqué maman ?** » rit Henry, suivi de Regina.

«** Mangez au lieu de m'embêter.** »

* * *

Et ainsi le début de l'après-midi passa. Ce fut Emma qui coucha Leosophia pour sa sieste, pour la première fois. Elle commençait réellement à sentir l'amour de la fillette, et réalisait de plus en plus quel était son rôle dans l'éducation de sa fille. Elle la berça donc un moment et, dans l'ombre, Regina l'observait tendrement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce, elle sourit à sa bien-aimée pour l'entourer de ses bras.

« **J'aime te voir prendre soin de Leo. **» Regina lui avoua tranquillement.

Emma soupira de satisfaction et plaqua doucement son front contre le sien. Regina caressait ses joues du bout des doigts. Le moment était certainement parfait. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, tendrement amoureux. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, encrées.

« **Laissons-la dormir. **» Emma lui murmura en se faufilant à l'extérieur.

Regina ferma doucement la porte et attrapa la main de sa bien-aimée.

« **Dis, tu crois qu'on a le droit à une sieste nous aussi ? **» sous-entendit Emma en lui souriant malicieusement.

« **Je n'ai pas sommeil. **» Emma leva les yeux au ciel, Regina n'avait visiblement pas comprit.

« **Je ne parlais pas d'aller dormir... **»

« **Miss Swan vous êtes bien entreprenante... **» lui souligna la brune.

« **Faudrait-il vous répéter la question ? **»

« **Non. **» elle secoua doucement la tête. « **Mais notre fils ne fait pas de sieste, lui. **»

« **Han. **» Emma était frustrée. « **Nous pourrions faire comme si nous l'avions oublié...** » elle se glissa contre sa compagne pour doucement la plaquer contre le mur du couloir, les mains sur ses hanches. « Malencontreusement bien évidemment... »

« **Emma... **» elle souriait, flattée. « **Je doute que l'idée soit excellente... **»

« **Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas... Alors je doute que l'idée soit inutile.** » elle s'approcha des lèvres de Regina, celle-ci déglutit.

«** Serais-tu en manque ? **»

« **Un peu, je dois l'avouer.** »

Regina se mit à rire tendrement, agrippant sa nuque pour l'embrasser gentiment. En constatant l'empressement d'Emma, elle finit cependant par s'écarter.

« **Un autre jour, chérie, promis. **»

«** Tu vas encore me frustrer alors ?** »

« **ça ne te fera pas de mal. **»

«** Tu paris ?** »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et se faufila hors de l'étreinte de la blonde, fuyant à travers le couloir, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Emma soupira bruyamment, c'était dans ce genre d'instant qu'elle haïssait Leosophia sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle suivit quelques moments plus tard sa compagne jusqu'au salon. Henry bataillait avec ses bottes pour sortir, ayant visiblement hâte de gambader comme un fou.

« **Où cours-tu comme ça ?** » demanda Emma en riant de son comportement.

«** Je vais faire un tour dehors ! Il doit y avoir des champignons énooormes !** » il écarquillait les yeux, émerveillé par la possibilité de découvrir de toutes nouvelles choses.

Regina souriait tendrement lorsque la blonde s'approcha de la cuisine pour lui fournir un panier et des accessoires.

«** Prends ça, comme ça tu pourras nous montrer tes trouvailles.** » elle lui assura.

Aussitôt il bondit sur ses jambes pour attraper le matériel et filer. Emma le regarda courir devant leur maison, visiblement heureux. Regina se joignit à elle, entourant ses hanches de ses bras protecteurs. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et soupira d'aise.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il grandit vite... **» elle murmura, spectatrice.

«** Oui. Bientôt il sera plus grand que nous et il nous parlera d'une voix grave. **»

«** Et il nous ramènera des filles... **»

«** Et il voudra voir mon père toute la sainte journée pour améliorer ses compétences.** »

Elles éclatèrent d'un léger et doux rire. La maison était silencieuse, plus rien ne semblait troubler le calme.

«** Leo aussi va bientôt grandir et devenir une magnifique jeune fille. **» imagina Regina en fermant les yeux.

« **Oui, elle grandit déjà à vue d'oeil, tu n'as pas remarqué ? **»

« **Si, si. Chose qui reste d'ailleurs phénoménal pour son âge. **»

Elles rirent de nouveau. Emma soupira tendrement.

« **J'aurais aimé élever Henry entièrement avec toi.** » elle se souvint des dures périodes traversées mais aussi des plus merveilleuses. Elle aimait les imaginer avec Regina, mais elle savait que retourner dans le temps était absolument impossible.

«** Moi aussi... Mais grâce à Red, nous allons élever Leo ensemble.** » elle nicha son visage dans son cou.

«** Oui, c'est vrai. La différence est que ce n'est pas notre enfant à nous. **»

« **Pas biologiquement, certes, mais nous serons ses deux mères.** »

Emma, les yeux dans le vague, resta silencieuse un moment. Regina ressentit ce léger voile de tristesse sur elle, elle l'obligea à se retourner doucement face à elle.

« **Hey... Emma... **» ses yeux tendres et inquiets se posèrent sur la blonde. « **Qu'y a-t-il ? **»

«** Rien de bien méchant. **» elle lui assura en souriant faussement.

«** Ne me ment pas. **» elle passa une main sur sa joue, cherchant comme un signe révélateur. «** Tu ne veux plus élever Leosophia ? **»

« **Non ! Non, non ! **» s'empressa de dire Emma en secouant la tête. «** Rien à voir, je te jure. **»

«** Alors quoi ? **»

«** C'est juste... Juste que..**. » elle baissa les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues, l'air honteuse. « **J'aurais aimé qu'on aie un bébé, toi et moi... Pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre à la base, tu vois ? **»

Regina fut légèrement heurtée par ses propos, pas méchamment, à l'inverse, d'une façon totalement tendre. Elle releva son menton pour qu'elle la fixe au fond des yeux.

« **Mon amour d'Emma...** » elle lui murmura en lui transmettant tout son amour, c'était l'une des rares fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi, d'un surnom affectif évident. « **Je le souhaiterais de toutes mes forces, moi aussi. Mais je crains, malheureusement, que tout cela soit impossible. **» elle ne laisserait aucun homme poser les mains sur sa compagne ou elle-même, pas même pour leur offrir cette opportunité.

Emma lui sourit doucement, toujours triste mais visiblement heureuse de l'attitude de son amante.

« **Je n'en serai pas malheureuse, mais... Eh bien cela est le seul point négatif du tableau qui se dessine pour l'avenir... **» elle entoura les hanches de sa belle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Mais l'avenir ne se dessine pas selon les envies de chacun, non, ni selon les sentiments et émotions ressentis à un moment précis de notre histoire. Non, l'avenir se constitue grâce à des choix, à des milliers de choix faits par des milliers de personnes. Ce qu'ignorait Emma, à cet instant, ce qu'ignorait Regina, c'était que leur avenir était loin d'être tout tracé, et plus important encore, il était loin d'être stable...

« **Puisque nous sommes seules...** » murmura doucement Regina, souhaitant à tout prix la rassurer. « **Que dirais-tu de..**. » elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots, ce qui eut le don de la faire immédiatement rougir.

« **Regina... Dit ainsi je crois que je ne vais pas avoir la force d'atteindre la chambre...** »

«** Hmmm... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...** » elle passa une main autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre elle pour – enfin ! - mettre terme à son désir...

* * *

_**2 ans plus tard...**_

* * *

Red lâcha un long et profond soupir. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, en pleine nuit, comme si déjà elle n'avait pas assez de mal à contenir sa fureur... Sa fureur de louve... La pleine lune dominait le ciel de ses doux rayons, mais la jeune femme ne s'était jamais arrêtée à sa beauté. Elle était la source de sa Malédiction, elle la haïssait sans pour autant cesser de l'aimer. Le loup faisait partie d'elle, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, pressée déjà d'en finir pour retrouver sa violente paix. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Regina.

«** Red !** » elle sauta presque sur elle, le visage paniqué, les yeux suppliants. «** Red il faut que tu nous aides ! **»

Red écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, un peu abasourdie. Elle n'avait jamais vue Regina dans un état semblable.

«** Regina ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?** » elle demanda d'une voix à moitié calme.

«** C'est Leo... **» elle baissa les yeux, les larmes semblaient vouloir jaillir mais elle parvint à les retenir. « **Elle s'est transformée...** »

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Un grand bond dans l'avenir pour mettre en place ma nouvelle intrigue, eh oui, le temps au temps ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nos deux héroïnes vont bientôt prendre... On va dire un bon coup de jeune ! Et puis... Oui normal que Leo se transforme si tôt... Vous comprendrez tout très bientôt !_

_Je vous embrasse, merci de me suivre, vous êtes des amours !_

_Il y eut un lourd silence, alors que Red prenait conscience de la chose. Leosophia était maudite._


	7. L'Enfant Loup

_**Allez, un long chapitre pour cette fois... Je voulais marquer le coup. J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui en profiteront d'ici ce soir... ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ : L'ENFANT LOUP**

* * *

Il y eut un lourd silence, alors que Red prenait conscience de la chose. Leosophia était maudite. Par sa faute, elle le savait. Elle lui avait transmis son karma, son sang. Elle était un loup à présent. Elle l'imagina, un moment, complètement perdue dans les yeux de Regina.

«** Mais... Elle est trop jeune... ! **» fut la seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche, comme pour se rassurer.

Regina semblait totalement paniquée. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne parvenait plus à discerner les choses, ses larmes brisaient sa vue.

« **Non, Red... Elle a grandi. **»

Elles se trouvaient encore à la porte et l'hiver embaumait l'atmosphère. Le froid les tenaillait et pourtant cela ne semblait pas les affecter. Elles étaient tellement concentrées dans leur conversation qu'aucune n'eut même l'idée d'entrer à l'intérieur. Le visage de Red se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle constatait la détresse de son amie.

« **Que veux-tu dire Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? **» elle n'avait pas vu Leosophia depuis sa naissance, de peur de s'éprendre d'elle et de voir son instinct maternel émerger.

« **Leo n'est pas une enfant ordinaire.** » elle murmura dans un presque sanglot. « **Je ressens la magie en elle comme si elle émanait de mon propre corps ! **» elle inspira profondément, visiblement perdue et sombre. « **Je n'avais jamais vu cela !** » elle souligna, à la fois choquée et inquiète.

Regina semblait terriblement perdue, ce qui inquiéta Red encore plus. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et formaient un brouhaha sans fin dans sa tête. Elle lui laissa le passage, reprenant soudainement pied avec la réalité.

« **Entres, parlons à l'intérieur, il neige. **» et en effet, les flocons tombaient derrière elles.

L'Ancienne Reine entra en baissant la tête. Une fois qu'elles furent seules, avec pour seule source de lumière la cheminée, il y eut un lourd silence.

« **Raconte-moi tout... **» lui demanda Red en ne prenant pas la peine de s'asseoir.

«** Elle... Elle a grandi de manière fulgurante. Si vite qu'Emma et moi ne savons combien de temps nous pourrons profiter d'elle... Elle a la taille et la maturité d'une enfant de 10 ans alors qu'elle n'en a que 3...** » l'image de la fillette lui apparut et Red déglutit.

« **Mais c'est impossible ! Même la magie ne peut expliquer cela ! **» Red n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène : il était impossible de faire grandir un enfant de cette manière !

« **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Elle est extraordinaire Red ! Extraordinaire ! Elle commence déjà à manier la magie !** »

« **Je te demande pardon ?** » elle s'estomaqua.

« **Le mois dernier, elle a fait apparaître un jouet dans le jardin. **» elle expliqua. « **Emma m'a aussi dit qu'elle lui a montré une image d'Henry la semaine dernière. **» elle y repensa et ferma les yeux. «** Je ne comprend pas Red, je ne comprend pas ! **»

La jeune femme vêtue de rouge se tourna vers le feu, observant les flammes au creux de la cheminée. Etait-ce elle qui lui avait transmis cette magie ? Elle l'ignorait... Mais elle ne sentait pas en elle tant de pouvoir... Regina s'approcha derrière elle, apeurée.

« **Je savais qu'elle se transformerait un jour... Je m'y étais préparée mais... Tout ceci... **» elle fixait les cheveux de Red, ses longs cheveux corbeau. « **Tu ne m'as jamais parlé du père de Leo... Y a-t-il... Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? **»

Red ferma les yeux un moment et le visage de cet homme lui revint en mémoire. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Puis elle posa de nouveau son regard sur les braises.

«** ça n'a duré qu'une nuit, Regina. Mais je ressentais sa magie autant que je ressens la tienne.** » elle se tourna vers l'Ancienne Reine, le visage triste. «** Je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui.** »

Regina s'approcha d'elle, cherchant visiblement des informations.

« **Tu veux dire qu'il contrôlait la magie comme moi ?** » elle la questionna.

« **Oui, je suis certaine qu'il la maniait aussi bien que toi.** » Regina parue pensive.

« **As-tu un nom ? Quelque chose ? **» elle voulait le trouver, elle voulait savoir.

«** Je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée... **»

Regina la saisit par l'avant-bras, l'obligeant à la fixer au fond des yeux.

« **Red ! C'est ma fille ! Tout ça n'est pas normal, je dois savoir, nous devons savoir !** » c'était la première fois qu'elle souhaitait que Red la considère comme sa fille biologique, sur-le-coup.

La concernée ferma les yeux un moment, dépassée.

«** Je t'en prie, laisse-moi le retrouver.** » elle lui supplia, comme si cela était leur seule chance.

Red se pinça la lèvre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son amie avec insistance.

« **Il s'appelle Nicolaï, il n'a ni maison ni famille et il marche vers le Nord, toujours vers le Nord. C'est tout ce que je sais.** »

« **As-tu réellement des histoires avec des personnes que tu connais si peu ? **» Regina sembla s'agacer, plus sous l'emprise de la panique.

Red fronça les sourcils.

« **Ceci ne te regardes pas. **» la tension sembla monter d'un cran.

« **Si puisque Leosophia en est le fruit.** » Regina semblait s'énerver peu à peu.

« **T'en plains-tu ? **»

« **Non, mais si tu t'étais intéressée un peu plus à son père nous pourrions certainement comprendre ce qu'il se passe.** » elle lui lança sèchement.

«** Tu es certainement mal placée pour me dire ce genre de choses, toi qui aimais tant chacun de tes sujets autrefois.** » elle la foudroya, touchée.

Cette fois-ci Regina recula d'un pas, sentant sa colère monter en elle. Elle savait que ceci était la vérité mais ne souhaitait pas l'entendre, encore moins de la bouche de l'une de ses uniques amies.

« **Comment oses-tu ? **»

« **Tu m'as blessée la première figures-toi.** » elle trancha.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence durant lequel elles se fixèrent sans jamais laisser leurs regards s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages restèrent visiblement tendus. Aucune ne sembla vouloir prendre la parole. Que dire après tout ? Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Regina ne comprenne son erreur. Aussitôt elle soupira.

«** Je suis navrée Red. Je ne souhaitais pas te blesser mais je suis tellement inquiète...** » elle baissa les yeux et aussitôt la femme en face d'elle se déplaça jusqu'à se trouver tout près.

« **Regina... **» celle-ci releva les yeux pour se rendre compte de leur proximité et du regard tendre que lui intimait Red. « **Je ferai tout mon possible pour que Leosophia aie une vie paisible. Et toi aussi. Et Emma. Vous êtes mes amies, plus que cela même. Je te promets que je ferai mon possible.** »

Elle s'écarta soudainement, sortant de la bulle qu'elles avaient formée. Elle se tourna vers la porte et fixa le panneau de bois.

«** Et mon possible comme ce soir.** » elle se tourna vers Regina qui sembla comprendre immédiatement.

« **Red, je ne te demande pas de...** »

«** Je sais qu'elle n'est pas autant ma fille que la tienne. Mais elle l'est tout de même.** » Regina voulait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « **Laisse-moi faire ça. Je suis la seule à pouvoir la retrouver. **»

Regina resta bouche bée.

« **Surtout, reste ici, le temps que je parte à sa recherche. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal. **» elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

L'Ancienne Reine se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle souhaita un instant dire quelque chose, mais Red ouvrit la porte pour se faufiler à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina entendit le hurlement du loup. Elle laissa ses yeux naviguer dans l'obscurité.

« **Merci... **» elle s'entendit murmurer.

* * *

Lorsque Red reprit forme humaine, les rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une colline. Autour d'elle, la forêt semblait s'étaler sur des kilomètres et jusqu'à perte de vue. Aussitôt elle regarda autour d'elle, se remémorant les événements de la nuit. Elle chercha Leosophia des yeux mais ne la trouva pas.

« **Leosophia ?!** » elle cria à travers le paysage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruit depuis les buissons. La fillette apparue. Elle était d'une beauté révoltante pour son âge physique. Petite, menue, le teint clair et les cheveux presque blonds, très longs, très lisses, tombant sur ses épaules. Ses grands yeux gris la fixèrent. Red pensa à Nicolaï : elle lui ressemblait vraiment.

«** Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? **» elle demanda d'une voix svelte et claire.

« J**e m'appelle Red. Je suis une amie de Regina et Emma. **» elle articula avec une légère difficulté.

La petite hocha doucement la tête, elle s'approcha ensuite, visiblement curieuse et calme.

«** Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive... **» elle souhaitait des réponses et de quoi se rassurer.

Red s'agenouilla devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« **N'aies pas peur. **» elle prenait sa voix la plus rassurante. « **Je vais tout t'expliquer.** »

* * *

Ainsi elles marchèrent vers le Sud pour retrouver leurs logis. Elles avaient couru longtemps ensemble cette nuit-là.

«** Comment peut-on devenir un loup ?** » fut la première question que Leosophia demanda.

«** Eh bien... La capacité de se transformer n'est pas beaucoup répandue. Elle se transmet par les liens du sang ou par morsure.** » elle lui expliqua.

«** Je n'ai jamais été mordue par personne.** » Leo lui souligna. « **Mes vrais parents sont des loups ?** » elle demanda.

Leosophia baissa les yeux.

« **J'ignore si je suis la mieux placée pour répondre à ta question. Tu devrais demander à tes deux mères.** »

«** Elles ne m'ont jamais parlé de mes vrais parents.** »

Red se sentit très mal à l'aise tout à coup et s'obligea à rester stoïque.

« **Tu es encore jeune.** »

«** Maman dit que je grandis trop vite.** »

«** Elle a raison. **»

«** Vais-je arrêter un jour ? **» elle demanda d'une petite voix, s'arrêtant au milieu de la forêt.

Aussitôt Red se tourna vers elle.

« **Je suis persuadée que tout ira bien.** »

Le visage de la petite afficha un sourire nerveux.

« **Pourquoi suis-je différente ? **»

Red se mordit la lèvre.

« **Tu n'es pas différente.** »

« **Je suis magique. J'ai entendu mes mamans le dire aussi.** » elle articula. « **Elles ne le montrent pas mais elles s'inquiètent et je le ressens. **»

Ses grands yeux papillonnaient, elle semblait un peu triste. Red le sentait en elle, c'était un sentiment plus que dérangeant. Son instinct maternel semblait être plus présent maintenant qu'elle voyait Leosophia si grande. Elle crut même ressentir en elle l'envie de la prendre sous son aile et de la rassurer par tous les moyens qu'elle pouvait.

«** La magie ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de différent. C'est tout ce qui est en toi, à l'intérieur, qui te compose, qui font de toi une personne unique. **»

De son regard, Leosophia lui fit comprendre qu'elle attendait bien plus que d'être rassurée : elle voulait des réponses. Elle voulait savoir, répondre à ses questions qui lui martelaient la tête. Mais Red n'était pas la personne la plus proche de la fillette, elle considérait ne pas avoir le droit de lui parler de tout cela, de tous les secrets du monde, de la magie, de leurs liens de sang.

« **Mais la magie n'est pas ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?** » elle demanda, d'une grande sagesse.

« **Oh... La magie n'est en effet pas à la portée de tous...** » elle ne savait quoi dire de plus, elle ne voulait pas révéler trop de choses à la petite, ce n'était après tout pas son rôle.

«** Alors pourquoi moi ? **» elle demanda, alors que les larmes semblaient lui monter aux yeux.

Aussitôt Red se mit à genoux face à elle, le visage empli de détresse. Elle haïssait assister au chagrin, encore plus chez les enfants. Elle lui saisit les deux mains, ses deux petites mains toutes fébriles, tout en la regardant au fond des yeux.

«** Leo... Ce qui vit en toi n'est pas une Malédiction si tu peux la gérer, si tu peux la comprendre et la contrôler. Ceci demande de l'entraînement mais je suis persuadée que tu peux y arriver. **»

« **Tu y arrives ?** »

«** A quoi donc ?** »

«** La gérer ? **»

Red lui adressa un sourire pincé. Leosophia n'avait que 3 ans, peut-être 10 mentalement et physiquement mais sa mère ne parvenait pas encore à la voir comme telle. Elle ignorait tout de leur monde et de la magie, de tous les dangers et de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient pourtant à elle. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, malgré la sagesse qui l'imprégnait.

« **Grâce à la Magie, oui. **»

Leosophia parue légèrement rassurée. Légèrement seulement.

«** Pourras-tu m'enseigner ?** » elle demanda d'un regard brillant.

« **Bien évidemment.** » Red ne pensa pas aux multiples conséquences de sa réponse, elle se sentait seulement responsable de sa fille.

« **Merci.** » elle prononça avec un petit sourire.

Elles restèrent un moment là. Red l'observait, sous toutes les coutures, reconnaissant chaque trait qui la dessinait. Elle aimait y retrouver les siens. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque, puisque Leo restait elle aussi silencieuse.

« **Sais-tu qui sont mes vrais parents ?** » elle demanda d'une voix claire, le regard ancré dans le sien, sûre d'elle.

Red avala sa salive, alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle l'ignorait elle-même. Elle ne pouvait s'estimer être sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre de décisions à la place de Regina et Emma. Elle ne souhaitait absolument pas les trahir. Elle ne le devait pas.

« **Oui.** » elle articula. Alors que les lèvres de Leo s'entrouvraient pour parler, Red la coupa : «** Mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. C'est à Regina et Emma : ce sont elles tes mères. Ce sont elles qui prendront cette décision, le moment venu.** »

Le visage de Leosophia se peignit de déception. Elle aurait souhaité trouver des réponses à cet instant précis.

«** Quand pourrais-je savoir ? **»

« **Lorsqu'elles le décideront. **»

« **Mais si j'ai envie de connaître mes vrais parents ?** » elle demanda.

Cette fois Red sembla trembler. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, à croire qu'il sortait de sa cage thoracique. Elle dut reprendre sa respiration pour parvenir à trouver une réponse satisfaisante :

«** Tu les connaîtras un jour. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas encore le bon moment.** »

«** Je voudrais savoir qui ils sont, pourquoi ils m'ont donné à mes deux mères, pourquoi je suis magique, pourquoi ils ne veulent pas savoir qui je suis, pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venus me voir. **» elle semblait presque si calme que Red entendit sa colère, comme un vent faible et pourtant menaçant.

«** Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné. Et ils sont toujours près de toi, sans que peut-être tu n'y prêtes attention. Les choses les plus surprenantes peuvent nous arriver sans que l'on ne sache d'où elles viennent, c'est ainsi. Tes deux mères ne pouvaient engendré d'enfant et grâce à tes parents biologiques, elles ont eu l'occasion d'élever une jeune fille formidable. **» elle essayait non seulement de rassurer Leosophia mais aussi d'évacuer toute la pesanteur de la culpabilité.

«** Pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi pas d'autres ?** » elle demanda, complètement perdue.

« **Ne les aimes-tu pas ?** » s'estomaqua Red, soudainement.

« **Bien sûr que si. Je les ai vu briller dans le ciel, cette nuit, alors que le loup s'éveillait en moi.** » elle lui avoua d'une voix plus discrète.

Red lui sourit tendrement.

«** Ils les ont choisi... Parce qu'elles étaient deux femmes prêtes à t'aimer autant qu'eux auraient souhaité le faire. **» elle lui déclara pour évidence.

Leosophia baissa les yeux un moment en pinçant les lèvres.

« **Leo, elles t'aiment. Elles t'aiment ! Je sais que cela peut paraître insuffisant pour une jeune fille en quête de vérité, mais peut-être que si tu leur poses la question, elles te répondront. **»

La petite la regarda avec un léger sourire, le visage soudain plus vivant qu'auparavant. Elle s'approcha de l'adulte pour se coller à elle. L'accolade fut brève. Mais Red sentit en elle un étrange aura, comme une poussée magique. Le loup en elle semblait vouloir émerger. Leo sembla aussi le constater lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour écarquiller les yeux.

«** Nous devons rentrer.** » Red coupa immédiatement.

En effet, Emma et Regina devaient être mortes d'inquiétude. Et Red n'avait guère envie de dévoiler trop d'informations sur les véritables parents de Leo : elle, et Nicolaï...

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
